1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a molded component, such as an operation panel for an electronic device, such as a printer, scanner, a facsimile machine, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
On an operation panel or the like of an electronic device such as a printer, scanner, facsimile machine, or the like, characters are printed to enable a user to easily manipulate the operation panel.